wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Foxy
Yey it's my dragonsona! Coded by Wings. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#ff7f24; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Foxlover16 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Foxes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Books |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Fox |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Unknown |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#ff7f24; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 10 dragon years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Attempting to morph into a fox and read every book in the world |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | [[IceWings|'IceWings']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To turn into a fox, cat, and go inside a book |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | The Ice Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Fox haters |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Foxes, cats, and books |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Mangoes, papayas and pineapples |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Canon IceWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Canon IceWing weapons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Scarlet Don't judge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I'm not a weirdo. I'm a unicorn." |} |} Contents Appearance Foxy is a light blue IceWing with silver horns, wings, claws, and what-have-you. She doesn't often wear clothes, but when she does, she wears leggings and a T-shirt, usually with a cat or fox on it. Due to her nearsightness, Foxy sports brown tortoiseshell glasses. She has icy hazel eyes. Foxy has long legs and wings, but CANNOT run to save her life, and flies only slightly faster than most dragons, due to her wings. She is actually quite horrible at most things physical. Personality ew this is old i'm redoing it soon, so just be patient little foxes Relationships [[Happy|'Happy:']] wip [[Celosia|'Celosia:']] wip Tension Uh, wip [[April|'April:']] Still wip Creeps WIP! [[Cassia|'Cassia:']] wip, you guys! [[Wings|'Wings:']] *Deep breath* wip [[Sei|'Sei:']] Guess what? [[Merlin|'Merlin:']] Gallery Screen Shot 2015-05-19 at 7.58.14 PM.png|Kitty Foxy! Foxyfoxy.png|Courtesy of Looster Foxmaker.png|Created with the dragon maker at Dolldivine Screen Shot 2015-07-15 at 7.37.59 PM.png|Humanized with the RPG Heroine Maker on Dolldivine Foxylikesbooks!.png|The first pic that I'' actually drew! Seriously, Foxy, that's pathetic. Just ''1 pic? AFox.png|Created with the Twai fox creator at Dolldivine. I use that website way too much. FoxyImperfect.png|Foxy from Pyrrhia Imperfect Category:IceWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Content (Foxlover16) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+